A hardline coaxial cable typically has a solid center conductor surrounded by a plastic or other dielectric material and encased within an electrically conductive solid outer conductor that may be surrounded by an outer insulative jacket. In application, each end of the cable can be terminated by a connector, which serves to electrically and mechanically engage the cable conductors to communicate signals transmitted therethrough and for gripping the outer conductor to physically secure the cable and prevent detachment during normal operation.
Historically, connectors for hardline coaxial cables have been designed to grip the cable in such a manner as to be removable from the cable at a later time if so desired. Such a feature is generally known as “re-usability.” Often, such connectors use a compressible ferrule to grip the cable outer conductor. The ferrules are typically actuated by means of conically ramped components known as compression rings. These compression rings are moved axially closer together by means of a threaded coupler or nut. Rotation of the coupler system can impart a rotational force against the compression rings and be translated through the compression rings to the ferrule. As the ferrule is driven closed about the cable outer conductor the rotational force can then be translated to the cable outer conductor resulting in unwanted rotation or twist of the cable outer conductor in relation to the cable center conductor and connector components causing damage to the coaxial structure. In such connectors it is necessary to attempt to restrain the cable while tightening the connector components which is a difficult proposition given the number of hands available to the typical installer. Two hands are typically required to manipulate the required wrenches and a third hand required to restrain the cable. Additionally, in some connectors it is possible for the cable to rotate within the connector after the connector components have been fully tightened because there is no positive structure to adequately prevent the ferrule from slipping or rotating within the connector structure.
Previous attempts to provide a positive ferrule locking structure within a hardline coaxial cable connector have employed the use of a separate press-fit component resulting in unwanted higher cost and complexity. While other previous methods require a greater number of components, still other previous methods require detailed and expensive machining operations to produce interlocking elements between connector components to prevent the ferrule from slipping or rotating within the connector structure.
To address the aforementioned shortcomings embodiments disclosed herein include a hardline coaxial connector to prevent unwanted rotation or twist of the cable outer conductor in relation to the cable center conductor and connector components and, further, prevent cable rotation within the connector after the connector components have been fully tightened.